The Philosopher
by Baphomet
Summary: A young nobleman searches for a cure for his sister's unique condition and delves into alchemy.Inspired by Animamundi: The Dark Alchemist


Prologue

"Where are you taking me, sir?" inquired the small blond child.

She looked at me with her brilliant blue eyes. She was dressed in rags, an orphan no doubt.

"I'm going to introduce you to my little sister. I just know you two are going to get along," I said brushing my black hair from my eyes, "She's just a little older than you, but she is dying for company, and I sadly cannot keep her the company I wish to."

I fumbled for the keys to my home on the large key ring I had. After finding the key I opened the door, leading the small child into my estate.

"It's this way," I said quietly taking the girl by the hand and leading her toward a small door on the left, "She's stays in the lower levels here. She is very ill, and is unable to withstand sunlight for very long."

I let the lie whistle out of my mouth. I couldn't tell the child the truth. No matter, should would know soon enough. They always found out, but my little sister needed the company. I was truly heart-broken, having to hide her in the basement, but she could not survive in the real world. Not yet, anyway.

We descended several flights of steps to the dungeons of my estates. I had had to dug further than was originally planned, but I needed there to be space for me to experiment in private so that no sound nor sight could ever escape. I had to find a cure for my sister, it was all that I could do.

"Sir, I'm scared," the child clung to my silk robe.

"I'm sorry, don't worry Mary, it isn't much further," I said softly to the child, holding her close to me. I stopped to light a torch that had gone out, "Here we are Mary."

I stopped in front of a heavy oaken door. A soft voice called out when I knocked.

"Sebastion?"

"It's me, Eliza," I called as the child gave me a strange look, "I brought some company for you."

I undid the bolt and opened the door, "Eliza, this is Mary."

The room was bare save for a small basket that sat on the table. It was covered with white satin with small drapes covering a small bundle within.

"Sebastion…" the soft voice called sorrowfully.

"I will be back shortly," I bowed to the child, "I will go and prepare supper. Please do not cause my sister any undo stress."

I shut the door behind me and clicked the bolt back into place. When I reached the top of the stairs, I could no longer hear little Mary's screams.

My little sister could not truly stomach any food, but it was best for her to try and gain some nutrition. She could not eat solids so I prepared a gruel for us to share. I long for when I could have real food again, but I did not want to upset my sister, so I shared my meals with her as to not upset her.

After everything had been set I carried the food back down to the dungeons. As I neared the bottom, I heard a small melody, "When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall…"

It was Mary's voice. I think I finally found someone who can help me my beautiful sister. The last two could not stand the sight of my beloved sister, and sadly had to be put down. I undid the bolt and walked in to see Mary singing to the bundle in the basket.

"Master?" she looked at me with, a strange, glazed look in her eyes.

"You put her to sleep?" I walked over to the basket and pulled back the curtains to see my sister's severed head, clearly breathing and sleeping soundly. "Eliza, it's supper time," I called softly as Eliza, slowly opened her eyes. "It seems Mary has gotten over the initial shock."

I turned to Mary, "How's this sound Mary, I'm going to adopt you. Would you care to join us for dinner?" I asked, overjoyed that Mary was well. The child's eyes went wide, still strangely glazed, "You mean it? You will?" The strange look disappeared to be replaced with what was clearly joy.

I smiled at the child, "Yes, Mary, you are going to stay here with me and Eliza. I promise to take care of you both."

Eliza smiled at me, "I always wanted a sister."

"That settles it," I positively beamed at the two girls, "Mary, we have some business tomorrow. You will sleep with me tonight, tomorrow we will make you a proper room that you can have all to yourself."

I enjoyed my dinner with the two children as we discussed our bright future together.


End file.
